


Enumerations

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angsty memories, Domestic, F/M, Freckles, Missing Scene, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: A soft, domestic moment with her husband reminds Pepper how lucky she is to have him and their soon-to-be daughter.Tony Stark Flash Bingo: Missing Scene & Pepperony Bingo:  Pepper’s FrecklesSleepy/Cozy Prompt: *waking up to the other counting freckles on their face*
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: Pepperony Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Enumerations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/gifts).



> Title: Enumerations  
> Card Number: 019  
> Square: Adoptable: Missing Scene (swap for Square 4)  
> Ship: Pepperony. (Tony/Pepper)  
> Rating: General  
> Warnings/Tags: Post Avengers:Infinity War, missing scene, domestic fluff  
> Summary: A soft, domestic moment with her husband reminds Pepper how lucky she is to have him and their soon-to-be daughter.  
> For @tonystarkbingo **  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024854

“Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine...”

“Tony, please tell me you’re counting sheep,” Pepper mumbled, still half-asleep. She knew for a fact he hadn’t come to bed until after three am, since she’d gotten up to pee -- again -- right around then. 

“Nope.” She opened one eye to see the early morning light shining on her husband. He was laying on his side, facing her with his hand hovering over her face. He gently touched her cheek. “Thirty!” 

“Are you actually counting my freckles?” 

“Gotta make sure none of them have snuck off. I hardly get to see them anymore.” 

Tony had a roundabout way of making his point at times. “That’s because as the CEO of one of the companies keeping the world running,” she responded with a sigh, “I have to be a polished and professional businesswoman, ready to join a videoconference at a moment’s notice.” 

“I know, honey. I’m not complaining.” She raised an eyebrow. “Well, maybe a little bit.” Tony petted her hair reassuringly before leaning over to give her a delightfully thorough kiss. “You’re doing a kick-ass job, by the way. Especially considering your bun in the oven.” 

According to the doctors, Pepper was right on schedule for giving birth in two month’s time and SI’s executive team was already planning how best to handle her maternity leave. Pepper felt confident that the company would be in good hands; she was less sure about her own competency as a brand new mother. 

Tony fondly patted Pepper’s rounded belly, and their daughter stirred under his touch. “Think she’ll have freckles, too?” 

“Probably. I had a lot more when I was a kid. I was quite a tomboy and spent most of every summer outdoors.”

“Is that so?” Tony’s eyes lit up with amusement.” Well, now I want to see you with your hair in pigtails, wearing a pair of overalls with the knees ripped out.” 

“Playing dress-up for you is what got us in this situation,” Pepper replied dryly, and Tony chuckled in reply. “So, how many freckles do I have?”

“I hadn’t finished, but it should be forty-seven, with another hundred and twenty nine on your back and shoulders.” 

“You weren’t kidding — you’ve counted all my freckles?” 

“I’ve memorized every lovely inch of you, Pep,” Tony replied with a soft, sincere smile, “all your curves and all your edges.” 

“And my ‘perfect imperfections’, too, I suppose,” she quoted back; that song had been their first dance at their wedding. “Speaking of which, how many stretch marks do I have now?” 

Tony opened his mouth, then paused before answering with a straight face, “None. Absolutely none.” 

Pepper snorted. “You’re a terrible liar.” She snuggled up to him and added, “But a wonderful husband. And you’ll be a good daddy, too.” 

“You really think so?” 

“Yes, darling, I really do.” 

* * *

Tony dozed off, but Pepper found her thoughts drifting back to when he had told her about his dream that they were expecting. He was so convincing, and so invested in the idea that she pushed back almost in self-defense. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t considered it before, but the thought was just as terrifying as it was thrilling, so she figured she wasn’t ready. 

And then the world fell apart. Another alien invasion placed New York City under siege, and Tony had jumped right back into the thick of it. In a selfish moment, she’d called and demanded he come home. Tony had simply replied that he probably wouldn’t be making it back for awhile. 

He’d been right; and in the aftermath, Pepper had taken over a dozen pregnancy tests in the meanwhile, hoping against hope for a positive. Even as the world fell apart, she wanted nothing more than proof that some remnant of the man who she loved remained with her. 

When Tony returned three long weeks later, there was a part of him that she was afraid would never come back. It wasn’t just the heartbreak in his voice when he told them that he’d lost Peter (calling him ‘the kid’, as if he were their son) ; it was the personal sense of defeat, of failure that was clear in his every word and movement. 

Losing the battle against Thanos very nearly broke Tony; thinking she had lost him had done the same for her. But his return had solidified her desire, her conviction that she wanted to have a child with him. A child with his gorgeous, unruly hair. A child with the gap-toothed grin that she’d gotten braces to fix when she was in sixth grade. A child with his brown eyes and her freckles. 

Pepper rested one hand on her stomach; she’d have to tell Tony in the morning that maybe Morgan was a good name for their daughter after all.


End file.
